


Books Bring Ideas

by citysonfire



Series: onceuponaprompt [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citysonfire/pseuds/citysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From when Miss Mary Margaret gave Henry the book of fairytales, everything began to make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books Bring Ideas

Henry might be ten years old but he wasn’t stupid.

When Miss Mary Margaret gave him the book he didn’t go looking for alternate realities and people who couldn’t remember who they are. He read it to forget about his life for a while; to see a world where happy endings came true and where there was always hope and friendship.

He didn’t even see the similarities between the people he knew and the people in the book until he started to read it for a second time.

First there was Mr Hopper who he’s been seeing for years before the book, just talking about how he felt like he didn’t really belong here and that he never really made any friends. The similarities between how Archie Hopper and Jiminy Cricket gave advice was outstanding, being that voice of reason but not pushing too much, letting Henry come to his own conclusions and have his own ideas.

The next person was his mother, his adoptive mother. His mom never hid the fact that he’d been adopted from him; she told him when he was eight years old, after all his questions about his father had gotten to her.

But still, he loved his mom and whilst the way she seemed to have control of everyone of the town was a bit unsettling, he didn’t jump straight to thinking that she was evil. It took a lot of time and careful consideration to finally admit to himself that there were too many similarities for it to be a coincidence. And Henry had read the book, he knew that there was good and love inside of her too.

Figuring out that Miss Mary Margaret Blanchard was Snow White came to him soon after he admitted to himself who is mother really was. The way they acted around each other and how kind and soft spoken Mary Margaret was, I all made so much sense.

But if he was saying that the book of fairytales was true, that meant that Mary Margaret had a secret daughter. A daughter who could save the people of Storybrooke from the curse and bring back happy ever afters.

Well, people might think he’s crazy but Henry thought it was definitely worth a look.


End file.
